Reignite the Flame
by Carmander
Summary: Izuku thought he was useless, until he found out he had a powerful quirk. Follow him on his journey to be number one, oh also he as OFA. Rated T, no parings just yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Reignition

**Big boi**

Transition

_Thoughts_

Normal

XOXOXO

"No I don't think you can become a hero without a quirk" said the blonde lanky man in front of me.

"O-oh" I said in response.

"It's okay to dream, but you have to be realistic," he said.

"I-I know" I sputtered out.

"Well then, I'm off," he said as he walked to the door that leads inside.

_Why, why did you crush my dreams like that? That's not what you were supposed to say. Why, All Might? You know what maybe I should take a swan dive off the roof. Noone would care. My dreams are crushed, I have no more hope. What have I got to lose._

I started walking to the edge of the building when suddenly an explosion happened near an alleyway. I got there as fast as I could. Then I saw the sludge villain from earlier with a hostage. I tried to push through the crowd when I saw Kacchan's eyes look up in fear because he was captured by the sludge villain.

_He has Kacchan! Why aren't the heroes doing anything? They're not doing their job over there._

Then my legs moved on their own, and I ran towards the sludge villain. Right there some of the fire that was there hopped onto my feet, burning my shoes, making me run faster. I then clawed at the villain and he was evaporating because of the fire on my hands. He then tried to grab me but the air around me combusted and burned him. Then All Might, in his buff form, landed in front of me and grabbed me and Kacchan. He punched the sludge villain when he grabbed us and the sludge villain was blasted to bits. It started raining after he punched. Then once we were safe the heroes scolded me for using my quirk in public and for going in there. Then there was Kacchan, he got praised for his quirk and was asked to go to the heroes agency once he went pro. After that I went home but not before All Might interrupted my path.

"**Hello young Midoriya!**" he boomed.

"Hello All Might" I said sourly.

"**I saw that brave act of heroism you did back there,**" he said.

"Get to the point" I said.

He turned back into his skinny form and continued.

"I want to give you my quirk" he said.

"Wait that's impossible" I said.

"Not for my quirk" he said.

"How? Why?" I asked.

"My quirk is called One For All it stockpiles power and then the user can transfer it to another person," he explained.

"But why?" I asked.

"You showed a true act of heroism and that inspired me to save you and that boy" he said.

"Okay" I responded.

"And why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You showed off your quirk when you went to save that other boy" he explained.

"Um, that's new to me too" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It just manifested back there" I said.

_Oh my god I have a quirk!? I didn't realize up till now. How bizarre._

"That has never been heard of before," he said.

"Neither has transferring a quirk to a different person" I said.

"True" he responded.

"But I do accept your quirk" I said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"That was quick," he said.

"Yes, yes it was" I responded.

"Okay, meet me at Dagobah beach at 5:00 am tomorrow," he instructed.

"Yes sir" I said.

When I got home my mom, Inko Midoriya, was scolding me for staying out late, but she also was worried that I wouldn't come home and said she could have flooded the apartment.

XOXOXO

The next day I woke up at 3:00 am and got ready, eating breakfast ,showering ,brushing my teeth getting dressed, you know basic morning activities.

_So it's 4:30 am and it is about a fifteen minute walk to Dagobah, so I have fifteen minutes to prepare. Okay, I'm going to go now._

As I was walking to Dagobah I thought on how to figure out what my quirk does. When I got there All Might wasnear a pile of trash. Like fifty meters tall, and twenty-five meters wide.

"Hello All Might" I said as I walked up to him.

"**Ah young Midoriya, you're here early,**" he said.

"I thought I would get prepared for training" I said.

"**That's a good idea,**" he said.

"Well it only makes sense" I said.

"**First things first we need to know your quirk's limits its strengths and weaknesses and how it works,**" he said.

"That makes sense" I responded.

"**First off, your quirk deals with fire,**" he said.

"It most certainly does" I said.

All Might took out a lighter and lit it and told me to try to move it. I tried it and I pulled it towards me. Then I tried something, I tried igniting the air around me. It worked, the air combusted and I think it was about a ten meter radius.

"**How did you come up with that?**" he asked.

"I remembered doing it" I responded.

"**Okay, how muscular are you?**" he asked as he lifted up my shirt.

I was surprised to see I had a six pack and an overall lean physique.

"**I think you are ready to inherit my quirk**" he said.

"Okay, give it to me" I requested.

"**Okay, eat this**" he said as he pulled out a strand of hair from his head.

"W-what?" I asked.

"**You need to consume my DNA for this to work,**" he said.

"That makes sense" I said while taking it.

I put it in my mouth and chewed on it until I thought it was ready to be swallowed, then I swallowed it.

"**It will take about four hours to fully digest and transfer,**" he said.

"Yes sir" I said.

"**Anyway, you must get to school, don't want to be late. Also meet me here after school,**" he said.

"Right" I responded.

So I went to school and everyone swarmed me with questions like, how do you have a quirk, and why did you save Kacchan. I answered as many of them as I could, and ended up answering them until Kacchan came up to me. Everyone backed away after that.

"Did you lie to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean Kacchan?" I asked.

"Did you lie that you didn't have a quirk?" he asked.

"I didn't know I had it" I responded.

"Don't think I owe you anything," he said.

"I don't" I said.

"Good" he responded.

"Also what is your quirk?" he asked.

"Fire radius" I said.

"What does it do?" he asked.

"I can ignite the air around me and control fire in that radius" I responded.

"Okay, you better not be bullshitting me," he said.

"I'm not, I swear Kacchan" I responded.

"Good, and don't think for a second that you will surpass me," he said.

"And if I do?" I asked.

"Then I'll surpass you" I said.

"Then I'll have to surpass you" I said.

"You won't ever" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" hh answered.

"Okay Kacchan" I said.

"Bye Dekiru" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said bye Dekiru" he responded.

_Dekiru, doesn't that mean you can do it? So why did he say that? Maybe because I have a quirk now, yeah that makes sense._

The classes went by fast and after they ended I went to Dagobah Beach.

"Hello young Midoriya" said All Might in his skinny form.

"Hello All Might, wait I shouldn't call you that when you are in this form" I said

"Call me Toshinori-sensei" he said.

"Yes Toshinori-sensei" I responded.

"Good, now here's a work out plan to help you get in better shape," he said.

"Thank you" I responded.

"Now first, try breaking down trash with your quirk" he commanded.

"Yes sir" I responded.

I went to break down the trash and found out it was easier than I thought it would be. I thought it would be hard because most of the trash was most of it was metal, but it melted almost instantaneously. Maybe it was because One For All boosted your quirk. I was going to have to ask All Might that.

"Hey Toshinori-sensei" I said.

"Yes Midoriya?" he asked.

"Does One For All boost quirks?" I asked.

"It does boost quirks" he said.

"That's why the trash is being destroyed so easily," I said.

"I didn't think of that" he said.

"Well now that I know, how long is my range?" I asked.

"Check it out" he responded.

"Okay" I responded as I tried it and my range was now twenty-five meters.

_Twenty-five meters, that is good for any battle. Anyway, I'm going to go over the program he gave me. Dang this has everything my training workout my sleep schedule and even the amount of each food group I need daily. It has everything._

So the day ended and the next few days were like today, with training. I mostly cleaned up the beach and asked questions about One For All. All Might insists I don't use it often as it could break my bones.

_It can break my bones? If it can, why did he give it to me? What's the point of it then? How will it affect me if I use it at a low percent? I could use it at five percent. That's what I'll do from now on. That makes sense, use it at a low percent then work my way up. Good idea._

Then next days after those he taught me some combat skills and told me not to use just my arms. So I decided I could use my legs instead. Then All Might said not to use only one pair of limbs, use all four.

_If I use my arms, my limbs will get out of balance. But if I use just my legs, my arms would be useless to me. I get why he said use both._

The next ten months were hell. I got my percent up to ten percent, my range is thirty meters, and I'm in good shape.

_Well this is U.A., this is my first step to going pro. This will be good, just continue walking and you'll be fine._

Walking was a bad idea because I tripped, but I didn't hit the ground with my face. A girl with a round face, eternal blush, chestnut colored hair, and brown eyes, was holding me up with what I presumed was her quirk.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you without asking. It's bad omen to trip before an exam" she said.

"I guess you're right" I said as she was putting me up right.

"I'm Uraraka Ochacko" she said.

"Midoriya Izuku" I said while holding out my hand to shake.

She accepted and said "Nice to meet you Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you too" I responded.

"Good luck" she said while going to the entrance.

_I talked to a girl, a pretty one at that. Take that Kacchan, you were wrong. Well my first step to becoming a hero, better go in._

XOXOXO

A/N:

Hi this is obviously a new story, so make sure to favorite. Anyway this is where Izuku has a fire quirk because of his dad. Anyway, I have got to stop writing my fingers are killing me. This'll be fun to write because I want to see where I take it. Anyway bubye. Que outro music! Oh wait this doesn't have a music filter, I'm sad now. But enough of that, the next chapter of Reborn in My Hero Academia will be coming out soon, don't worry I've got it covered. Me:(Puts blanket on it). Also me: Good thing I didn't say fire in the hole:). Anyway, that's enough of that, bubye!


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXO

"Midoriya pay attention!" yelled the teacher.

"Yes sir" I said.

_Damn it I was daydreaming again, and it was just getting good. I was just about to take the entrance exam. Why do I have to pay attention, this is basic for me._

Then the bell marking the end of the day rang and I pulled out my hero notebook, but Kacchan took it from me.

"Hero analysis for the future" read one of his lackeys.

"Ha, he thinks he can become a hero," said the other one.

Then Kacchan put it between his palms and used an explosion to burn it. He then threw it out the window.

"Well fuck you, too" I said.

"The fuck did you say?!" yelled Kacchan.

"You heard me bitch" I said.

"Don't get smart with me!" he screamed.

"You're the biggest asshole I've ever seen. More than my father who left us because I was quirkles. He made the cut, you put the salt on it." I said in a calm voice.

"You know what, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you'll be born without that stupid disability, quirklessness" he said.

"That's why you'll never be a good hero, you tell people to kill themselves because you don't like them. You won't be popular, asshole" I ranted.

He just flipped me off as he left. I left after and picked up my notebook and then took the shortcut home. When I was in the tunnel a sludge monster wrapped itself around me and tried to force itself in my throat. As I was losing consciousness I heard someone say they were here and the rest I couldn't process because I was knocked out.

I felt someone hitting me and it was All Might.

"All Might!" I said as I got up and bowed.

"**It's All right citizen, I put the sludge villain into these bottles!**" he boomed.

"Can I have your autograph?" I asked.

"**I already signed that notebook**" he said.

"Thanks, but I have a question," I said.

"**Sorry, but I cannot talk, villains won't stop themselves,**" he said.

As he was jumping away I grabbed his leg, he didn't notice me until he reached a building and landed on it.

"**I love my fans but that is too much,**" he said.

"Please answer my question," I said.

"**Okay, but one question,**" he said.

"Can I become a hero without a quirk?" I asked.

When I looked up I saw a lanky blonde man where All Might was standing.

"Who are you!?" I yelled.

"I'm All Might" he said.

"It's like I'm puffing my chest out to look bulky," he said.

"And to answer your question, no you can't it's too dangerous for you. You can be a police officer, though" he said.

"Okay" I said.

Once he left, I wrote a note to mom saying I'll miss her, and but it in my bag. I also took my shoes and bag off. I went to the edge of the building by the railing and jumped over it, plummeting to the ground.

_Odd, I don't feel scared or sad, I feel free. I'm about to die and I feel free, hahahahahaha._

As I was about to hit the ground fire erupted from my head and propelled me upward fire then came from my feet and I flew over to an explosion in the distance. It took me to the middle of the battlefield and saw Kacchan held hostage by the sludge villain. I ran over to the sludge villain punching him and fire formed on my fist before I made contact burning the villain. I kept punching it until Kacchan could get free and I caught him while turning off my fire and dragged him to safety. Then out of nowhere All Might came down and punched the villain in to bits while also changing the weather. Then most of the heroes scolded me for doing their job and using my quirk in public. But Kacchan got praised because he stayed conscious for the whole fight, and his powerful quirk.

_That's normal scolding someone for doing your job. Ass hats, all of them._

When I went home Kacchan said thanks for saving him and cool quirk, but also fuck you for hiding your quirk. Then All Might appeared and said he would give me his quirk.

_Do I accept!? I don't know. He did say I couldn't be a hero, now he's saying I can with his quirk. I call bullshit! But what do I do?_

XOXOXO

A/N:

Hello dear audience, this is a cliffhanger and yes the last chapter was a daydream of Izuku. Now the next chapter to upload is the new chapter for Reborn in My Hero Academia. Yay. Anyway, later


End file.
